When Two World Collide
by AshleyAnnBaird12
Summary: fem Harry. When Annabell and her family travel to America on a buisness trip who will she meet and what will they find out about her past? How will the famous singer Annabell fit into Hogwarts and how does this change her perspective on the Wizarding World?
1. Changing Destinies

**Changing Destinies **

Annabell looked around in wonder. She had never seen so many stores in one place before. She wondered if it was like this in London because she was never allowed to go when her Uncle and Aunt took Dudley on a shopping trip, but her she was. In America with her so called family sitting in a taxi on her way to a hotel where they will be staying for the next month. Her Uncle Vernon had been offered a promotion but he would have to move to New York in America so. Her Uncle, Aunt and cousin had been offered a tour of the company and Annabell had to come along as Mrs. Figg was ill, Aunt Marge hated Annabell and Vernon's friends from work either did not know of Annabell or thought she was too badly behaved from what Vernon had told them.

Uncle Vernon made sure Annabell knew the rules before they had left. She was to stay out of the way, not be seen by Vernon's soon to be co-workers, and she was to clean up after them even thought the staff would do it because they wanted to make a nice impression. So there Annabell was, all alone in a two bedroom hotel room wondering whether or not it was safe to go out and wonder the streets or if she would be caught and punished by the Dursleys when they got home. She desided she would go out because after all, her 'family' was to be expected around four in the afternoon and it wasn't even eleven yet.

As Annabell roamed the street she sang happily as she went, "

All around me are familiar faces

Worn out places, worn out faces

Bright and early for the daily races

Going nowhere, going nowhere

Their tears are filling up their glasses

No expression, no expression

Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow

No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad

The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take

When people run in circles its a very, very

Mad world, mad world,"

Still singing the song that described her life she walked into the bright store with a neon blue sign saying Leopard Recording Studio. She looked around at the photos of beautiful girls and handsome guys when a man in a blue button up shirt and jeans walked up to him and put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Annabell, not expecting it, flinched and backed away from the tall man with wavy black hair and a friendly smile.

"Whoa clam down there little girl. I'm not gonna hurt you, my name is Jack and my wife and I own this recording studio. What's your name child?" asked the man that had startled Annabell. Annabell still not feeling comfortable with the man backed away slowly until she ran into a wall stopping him from moving.

"My name is Annabell sir," Annabell timidly replied, " I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to be in here I just saw all the cool instruments and wanted a closer look. I'll leave if you want me to!" As Annabell shuffled towards the door the man stopped her and replied with a chuckle, " no you don't have to leave, I was just wondering if that was you singing earlier? The song that goes 'All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces, bright and early for the daily races, going nowhere going nowhere'" At Annabell's nod his face broke out into a huge smile making it look like his face was split in two. " Well then Annabell, how old are you, and where are your parents? Surely you can't be wondering around here all by yourself!" asked Jack as he looked appalled at the idea.

Annabell looked down at her feet nervously and replies, " Well I'm five years old, and my parents were killed in a car accident when I was young, that's where I got this scar on forehead," said Annabell gaining a little confidence, " at least that's what I was told. Now I live with my Aunt and Uncle in the UK, but my Uncle Vernon may be transferred here to work so my Aunt, Uncle and cousin are on a tour of the company right now."

Jack just stood there staring at her for a few seconds trying to shake off the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Well why aren't you with them on that tour?" he asked curiously

Annabell looked down at her feet again loosing all her confidence and mumbled, " They don't want me to be with them. I'm supposed to stay in the hotel room and not be seen but I couldn't help but wonder around. I've never been to stores other than the grocery store. I'm not allowed to go on shopping trips." Annabell rambled on forgetting that she was talking to Jack and that she was telling the man some of her secrets. It took a long moment for Jack to get over the shock of what was just revealed but when he did he demanded, "Annabell are you ever hurt by your Aunt and Uncle or called mean names?" in the gentlest voice he could at the moment.

Annabell frowned saying, " yeah they call me freak or Potter which is my last name so I don't really mind that one, and sometimes when I do freakish stuff my Uncle hits me and locks me in my cupboard for a few days. They always need to weed the garden and cook dinner so I'm never really locked in for too long." Annabell thought this treatment was normal so she did not try to hide it.

"Annabell, do you know that the way your relatives treat you is not right? It's called child abuse when someone hits their children or call them mean names like your Aunt and Uncle. Do your Aunt and Uncle treat your cousin the same way as they treat you?" Jack said with tears in his eyes threatening to spill over.

Annabell thought and her eyebrows puckered with concentration until she finally replied, " No they don't treat Dudley like they do me. I suppose its cause I'm a freak and Dudders is perfect." she said being completely serious. Jack closed his eyes for a moment, swallowed and said in a soft voice, " sweetheart you are not a freak, whatever your relatives say, don't believe them. No child deserves to be treated like that." he paused thoughtfully then continued, " Hey Annabell how about my friend Steve shows you all the instruments while I go talk to my wife for a moment how does that sound. I will be in the other room the whole time ok?" He asked Annabell. When she nodded her head he took her to a back room with the instruments where Steve was practicing.

He took Steve aside and said, " Hey I need you to look after this little girl named Annabell for a few minutes while I talk to Chelsea. Be careful with her, I'm sure she has been abused I'm just not sure how bad, and make sure she doesn't leave yet, ok?" before turning to Annabell and saying, " I'll be back in a few minutes ok?" then after receiving both nods turned and started toward the room his wife was likely to be in. All he could think was that this was going to be a long day!


	2. Meeting Steve

**Meeting Steve**

Chelsea was sitting at the desk going over the paperwork for the month while paying bills when her husband came in with a tired look on his face. "What's wrong Jack?" she asked after her husband didn't say anything. Jack sighed and started to explain what happened. "Well this little girl named Annabell came into the shop this morning about half an hour ago. She was so scared and her parents or guardians were nowhere to be seen so I asked her where they were. She told me that they were on a tour of some company and that they didn't want her around. She's only five years old so she doesn't know any better to not talk to strangers so she blurted out how her parents are dead and she lives with her Aunt and Uncle. They call her freak and lock her in a cupboard for doing 'freakish' thinks. I mean what does that mean...'freakish' things. Who would say that to a five year old?"

Jack looked over to his wife after his long speech and realized that she was crying. Chelsea understood what Annabell was going through because she too had been abused when she was young then sent to live with her grandparents who had loved her so much and helped her see the good in life. Chelsea looked up to Jack and whispered, "We have to help her! If she doesn't get out of there soon then the only emotions she will know is bitterness and anger!"

Jack smiled at Chelsea and said, " I know I was thinking the same thing. I just don't know what the first step to do is or how we can get custody of her! I don't want her to end up with guardians like her relatives. I want to help but I don't want to make her situation worse!" Jack said sounding exhausted.

Chelsea smiled and wrapped her arms around Jacks waist and mumbled into his chest, "We'll figure something out."

* * *

Annabell and Steve watched as Jack walked out the room then turned to each other. "So what your favorite song?" Steve asked Annabell as she cowered in a corner. " ummm I like Mad World but I'm not sure who sings it and I like Concrete Angles too but I don't know who sings that one either." said Annabell looking down at her shoes in disappointment.

Steve picked up the guitar to his right and started playing the tune of Concrete Angles. When Annabell started singing he gasped at t natural talent the small child possessed.

"She walks to school with the lunch she packed

Nobody knows what she's holding back

Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday

She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask

It's hard to see the pain behind the mask

Bearing the burden of a secret storm

Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place

Where she's loved concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night

The neighbors hear but they turn out the light

A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate

When morning comes it will be too late

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place

Where she's loved concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place

An angel girl with an upturned face

A name is written on a polished rock

A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place

Where she's loved concrete angel"

When she stopped singing she looked up at Steve and saw he had tears in his eyes threatening to spill over. Annabell upon seeing the tear jumped to conclusions and started apologizing over and over until he smiled and said, "Hey hey hey, clam down, your ok. That was amazing! How did you learn to sing like that?"

Annabell looked down at her feet yet again and looked thoughtful before replying, "Well I heard the song on the radio when my Uncle and Aunt weren't home and I just started singing them. That was the only time I could listen to the radio cause my family doesn't much like music. I don't know why they even have a radio if they don't like music. I suppose they want to feel normal or something like that. Anyway those two songs stuck with me. They have a nice tune and I can relate to them well." Then Annabell walked over to the other instruments and looked at them in wonder to afraid to touch them. "Would you like me to play the other instruments?" came a voice from behind her. Annabell jumped not expecting him to talk to her and nearly knocked down the bright blue thin guitar. Turning she saw Steve kneeling behind her with a encouraging smile on his face. At her hesitant nod Steve picked up a clarinet and started playing scales since he didn't know the notes for a song.

That's when Jack walked back in with a big smile on his face. "Annabell, would you like to stay with my wife Chelsea and me tonight while I call someone to help get you away from your Aunt and Uncle? They wouldn't be able to hurt you anymore, would you like that?" Jack asked with mildly concealed hope on his face. He watched as Annabell's brow wrinkled in thought before she hesitantly replied, " yeah I would like that but I don't want to be a burden to anyone."

Jack took a deep breath silently cursing her relatives as he said in a soft voice, "Annabell no matter what anyone says to you, you will never be a burden to us." before taking Annabell's small form in his strong arms and walked out to the car to go to Annabell's new home.


	3. Fortunate Events

**Fortunate Events**

The next morning after a night spent tossing and turning, Jack got up and went to the police department to file a report of what he had learned the past night. When he got there and walked in the doors, he was shocked to see the station and the people in it in utter chaos. Some people were pacing, others were taking interviews, and the rest were scrambling from desk to desk trying to calm crying victims.

He went up to the secretary and asked, "What is going on here?" The women behind the desk looked mildly irritated but still answered his question.

"There was an accident late last night. There was a big group of people touring a factor when one of the machines for some reason broke down and caught on fire. Unfortunately the fire department and the police officers were not able to save everyone. The office is currently taking the statements of the survivors and is trying to identify and contact the families of the people who were not fortunate enough to make it. Now what can I do for you sir?" She said in a dreary voice that almost put him back to sleep.

Jack looked around once more before saying, "I am here to file a report on Vernon and Petunia Dursley for child abuse. They were abusing their five year old niece and she is currently in my custody. I was wondering how I would go about getting their charged and adopting her from their care" he said in a rush trying not to get his hopes up.

Once hearing the name Dursleys her head snapped up and she stared at him for a couple minutes before replying, "you knew the Dursleys?...uhhhh give me a moment and I will be back with you" she said before running off and into a door that he assumed was an office. He waited for a couple minutes, glancing at his surrounding once again. He saw crying people, shaken people, and angry people scattered through the room and he wondered what he would feel if he were one of the victims or even worse, family of the victims. He supposed he would feel grief beyond comprehension, probably even a little bitter.

While he was deep in thought the women came back out of the office and headed straight towards him ignoring the line of people waiting in line for their turn. Seeing jack was in deep thought she laid a hand on his shoulder and spoke softly and said, "the chief of the department would like to speak with you and hopefully you can sort out your situation." Jack turned around but before he could process the new information he was lead to a door and the women gone to deal with the line.

Jack took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping in to the room to meet with the chief of police. The man inside looked up from his paper work and nodded saying, "Come in sir. Are you the one inquiring about the Dursleys?"

Jack nodded his head unable to speak in front of this intimidating man. He cleared his throat and squeaked out, "I am. Last night a little girl named Annabell informed me that the Dursleys, her guardians, had been abusing her. She said that her last name was potter and that they left her all alone in the hotel room while they went out on a business meeting. I was wondering what I had to do to get custody of her." He assumed the chief had already been informed of this because he did not look surprised.

Nodding yet again the chief smiled and said, "Well this in fortunate enough for you. The Dursleys were three of the twenty-six victims we were able to identify from the accident last night. You say you have their niece in your custody? Would you be willing enough to bring her down to the station to identify their bodies before we notify their family?" Jack blinked in surprise before nodding slightly.

He said, "I will ask her if she wants to but she is only five and I do not want her to deal with the traumatizing event of seeing the dead bodies of her aunt, uncle, and cousin. And about the custody, do you think you could give me custody of her until I can adopt her?"

The chief shifted through his paper work and said, " I do not believe that will be a problem, all you have to do is fill out this paperwork and turn it in to the front desk before you leave. Oh, and if you decide to come in to identify their bodies, call the front desk, ask for Rick, and let me know." The chief, now known to be Rick, got out of the leather desk chair, opened the door and motioned for Jack to follow him. He then proceeded to give Jack the paperwork promised, a pen, and a clip board. Jack quickly filled it out and turned it in to the front desk. He rushed to the car to get home quickly so he could tell Chelsea and Annabell both the good news and the bad news, if you could consider the Dursleys death bad

* * *

It had been ten years since that day, and Jack still remembers every detail. That was the day he got a family. That was the turning point for Annabell's life as well as his own. Jack had never had a bad life; he had a beautiful wife, a flourishing business, but yet something was missing and he never knew what. That was until Annabell came into his life. Jack knows very much that Annabell is his daughter in every way but blood yet he wished every day that she was his own. Even though he knows that he could never love her any more than he does now, he still wished she were his. He hates to think that if one thing in the past had changed, she would not be with him and he thanks God every day for bringing him his little bundle of joy. Annabell was now Jack's anchor to the world. He would do almost anything for her especially now that he knows that he will never have children of his own.

A couple years ago, Jack and Chelsea learned that she was not able to have a child thus crushing their dreams of having a big family, but knowing that they already had one beautiful daughter, even though not their own, got them through the rough time. The three has since become inseparable. Jack thanks God every day that Annabell decided not to go to that boarding school called Hogwarts because he would have missed her way too much.

"Hey dad, have you seen my guitar?" yelled Annabell snapping him out of his thoughts. Jack blinked a couple times before the words processed fully and walked through the house to find his fifteen year old daughter.

"Which one" he asked her when he found her in the music room. When he got "the look" from his daughter he said, "Well I just wanted to make sure!" after all she did have six guitars, even though she favored using her blue one. This was the guitar she had gotten right after releasing her first album called survivor. The songs in this album were mainly about her experiences living with the Dursleys. When received a questioning glance from Annabell he said, "It's in your room, you fell asleep last night with it on your lap so I put it in your room" but before he was finished he was alone again wondering why he even bothered to explain anymore

"What was that about?" Jack heard from the doorway. Spinning around Jack saw Chelsea leaning against the door frame smiling. Jack returned her smile half-heartedly and said, "I think she just got another idea for a song."

"Ohhhhhh, I see" replied Chelsea as if it was a casual occurrence. It actually was to Chelsea and Jack. Annabell has been acting like this for six years now because after all she became an international child singer song writer at the age of ten. Jack and Chelsea were hesitant to introduce her into the industry that soon but they did not want to deny her what made her truly happy. They did however make her promise to only sing for joy, and if she ever wanted to take a break from her singing career, she just had to say the word and they would make it happen. Annabell had never understood why her parents were so worried up until now. She never understood why she would want to stop singing up until she turned sixteen when all she wanted was a normal life. She just wanted to be a normal child, to just be able to go out in public without having to act proper all the time. She wanted people to judge her on who she was, not how famous she is, and she thought she would never get the opportunity until she came up with a brilliant idea. There are two world, and they are almost completely separated. She is a famous singer in one, however she can be just Annabell in the other.

Annabell thought that she could just go into the wizarding world and lead a normal life. When she was eleven, she got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but she decided to get a private tutor instead of going to a boarding school because after all, her singing career was just getting started. Now she believed that she could go into the wizarding world and she could led a normal life however she does not know how wrong she was until she returns to Great Britain to attempt to have a normal teenage life.

* * *

"And this is Diagon Ally" said Luis, Annabell's tutor as the bricks moved apart. Luis was originally from Great Britain but he moved to the United States after his most of his family was killed by Voldemort. After the war only his mother was alive but she was even severely injured so he stayed around only for her. His mother however had been heartbroken over her husband and daughters death so she died about eight years after the dark Lords downfall and he was eighteen at the time so he had no other reason to stay so he set out in search of a new home, one of which was not being threatened by a mass murdering dark lord. That was when he stumbled across the place he now calls home; New York City. He loved the fast pace life that came with living in the great city as well as the convenience of everything. He could walk out of his apartment and be right next to somewhere to eat. He didn't have to drive anywhere thus he did not have to get his driver's license.

Luis had meet Annabell when he walked into Leopards Recording Studio. Since he was new to the city, he had went exploring and what he found was Annabell Leopard. She was the on one side of the store while another man was on the other side but he was not paying any attention to her and she was struggling to reach a cd on a shelf. Just when he was going to help her, the cd floated down to her. He stood there shocked for a moment then asked her who her if she knew she was a witch. She immediately jumped to the wrong assumption and said that it was not nice to call people mean names but once he explained to her that he didn't mean it to be rude but she actually was a witch with magical powers. He also told her Jack and Chelsea about her ability as well as about the wizarding world in general. After hearing about his daughters new found powers he offered to pay Luis to teach Annabell how to control and use her magic because he was not allowing her to go to a boarding school. Luis accepted immediately because he didn't have a job yet and he loved leaching others.

He has been teaching Annabell ever since she was nine unlike Hogwarts starting at eleven. If you could even call it teaching, after all she was an incredibly smart and talented girl thus she didn't need much help. All he really had to do was set guidelines, explain theories and give her subjects to study and she did the rest. In all honesty, he believed she could pass the NEWT now at the age of fifteen. That's why she decided to go to Hogwarts this year instead of homeschool because he ran out of subjects to teach her and she wanted to be a normal teenager for once. He knew this was likely to not happen because of her famous background not only in the muggle world but also the wizarding world. He had warned Annabell and her family but they underestimated to obsessiveness of the wizarding world. Oh well, he thought as they entered Diagon ally. He figured she would learn on her own just how famous she was.

And indeed she did because once she entered the ally, she was being stared at by almost everyone. The entire ally because a lot quieter as she walked pass however it was not quite silent. When she went into Gringotts and got her money out, Luis turned to her and said, "I told you that you're famous here, but you Miss Annabell would not listen to me! Now that you see, I suggest that you let the goblins put an advanced glamour spell on you so you can get some shopping done because I guarantee that you won't if you still look like that

And indeed that is what she did, and her day went much more peaceful than previously. Once Annabell had gotten her shopping done, she went directly home and told her parents about her encounter with the British Wizarding World. Even though she was famous in the Wizarding World she was still adamant on going to Hogwarts because after all, the children would be more toned down on gossip and celebrates…..Right?


End file.
